Alone is awesome, but together is better
by Washy-woman
Summary: Julchen sufferes with some confidence issues, thinking herself all alone, and Maddie just wants someone to notice her. Is it fate when they meet late one night at a bar? Fem!Canada/Fem!Prussia Discontinued but may be re-written finished if demand for it
1. Prologue : There can be only one!

Dear awesome People who are checking out my awesome blog,

As I am the ever awesome Julchen Beildschmidt, I can say without a doubt, that it is always more awesome to be alone. As the most awesome person in the world I would know. People think that being alone is lame, but it isn't! It's really pretty awesome, not having others constantly jabbering in your ear. It's better to spend time practicing sword skills or playing video games by yourself! It's always more awesome to celebrate your birthday alone, with only your awesome self for company! Who need friends? Family?..

A-anyway the point is it's awesome being alone! I don't need anyone! Not me! Of course, if someone were to want to be graced with my awesome presence I wouldn't say no. N-not because I'm lonely or anything, cause that wouldn't be awesome, just because I don't want to deprive anyone of the complete awesomness that is me!

So if anyone thinks I want people to stop brushing me off, or ignoring me, or sending me scathing looks everytime I walk into a room, t-they're wrong! I don't want any unawesome losers coming over and keeping me company, or anything. So what if everyone forgot my b-birthday today? Doesn't really matter because I'm having a great time! All by myself…

Damn sitting at home is seriously staunching the flow of awesome…

I know! I'll go to a bar! I'll have an awesome time! Because I am awesome, and awesome is just fine by herself!


	2. Ch1: Albinos,sisters,and beers OH MY!

Dear Journal,

So you're wondering why I'm sitting in my car, writing in this book, and trying not to freak out so I can figure out what to do.

Wait… I guess I should start with introductions, I am Madeline Williams, not that you'd know it since I'm always mistaken for my sister Ally…

A-anyway I guess I'll tell you, or the journal, cause journal are not sentient beings and therefore should not be addressed using a proper noun…um…

Where was I? R-right! I was saying why I am currently sitting in my car in the parking lot of a bar!

The night started off much like every Friday night. Having been mistaken for my twin Ally, I got beaten up by some girl she had ticked off. So I came down to this dumpy bar to drown my sorrows, and hopefully dull the pain. The only problem was I couldn't get the bouncers attention, so I could show that I was in fact 21. I debate just sneaking through but this woman (I'm pretty sure it's female) is seriously ripped! Her abs were so cut you could grate cheese on them, and don't even get me started on the enormous pythons that are her arms. So feeling like I would rather live to see another day, I continue trying to catch her attention. In fact, I am so busy trying to catch her attention I don't even notice a white blur zigzagging it's way towards me. That is, until it crashed into my side, knocking me to the ground.

With a flurry of movement the shape stands to reveal itself as a person! A young woman with shocking white hair and red eyes, which I'm guessing means she's an albino.

Finally picking myself up after recovering from the shock of being run over, I notice the woman gesturing towards the bouncer and chatting excitedly, and the bouncer frowning at her and reprimanding her in a lower but definitely feminine voice. The albino then turns to me and smirks,

" I didn't mean to run you over, but since my unawesome little sister says I should apologize, I guess I can grace you with my awesome presence and buy you a drink or two."

I stand gaping for a second; having put two and two together I realize this giant beast of a woman is her "little" sister. By the time I've taken my foot out of my mouth and attempted to tell her that buying me drinks isn't necessary, she's already swept me inside and sat me down at the bar so I decided to just accept the gesture. I busy myself ordering a Molson Canadian, while the woman orders some German beer I can't pronounce. The woman then turns and sticks out her hand.

" My awesome name is Beildschmidt, Julchen Beildschmidt! And you are?"

Again I have that whole problem with feet clogging up the place my voice is supposed to occupy, so I just stare at her. Quirking an eyebrow she repeats the question and I just barely manage to stutter out a Madeline Williams. Trying to keep it from getting awkward I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"So was that really your little sister?"

She smiles at me, a knowing look in her eyes. I guess she gets that question a lot. Now I feel like a jerk, it's probably a sensitive topic for her since her little sister is bigger than she is. I really don't want to kill my chances of having a friend, so I start apologizing profusely, when Julchen interrupts me.

" Don't worry about it, I get that question a lot so it doesn't bother me anymore, and yeah, that was my little sis. Isn't she awesome?"

I look at her skeptically, since I'm pretty sure it does bug her. However I don't want to pry so I let it go. I give her a curt nod to show that I agree with her on the subject, and let us drop into silence.

Using this opportunity to study Julchen's appearance thoroughly, I notice she's actually very beautiful. Starting at the toes and working my way up, I note that she's wearing combat boots, skinnys, and a t-shirt with a cute little bird on it. Moving to her more physical features, I notice she has curves but nothing-huge going on, if you know what I mean. Since I'm friends with Katyushka and does she ever have…

Um… voluptuous…

You know….

A-anyways I move to her mouth, which is currently twisted into a smirk since she seems to have found entertainment in bugging some guy at the bar. Her eyes a shocking red glimmer with mischief, and I can already tell she's a troublemaker. Her hair, which I've decided is more of a silvery color, shimmers in gorgeous waves down her back. There are odd ends sticking up but it only adds to the whole 'check me out I'm awesome' look she seems to be pulling off.

Julchen getting bored with the guy she's pestering turns to me, and makes a valiant effort at starting conversation.

"Sooo you like this bar?"

Unfortunately my foot comes back with a vengeance, making me start to wonder what kind of person I am to be completely unable to associate with people. I start stuttering incoherently before grabbing a hold of myself, and mentally slapping me upside the head, I force myself to refocus.

"Y-ya This bar is nice!"

"…"

Smooth Maddie, real smooth, Deciding I should probably be interesting I decide to ask about her. Since Julchen seems to think she's awesome, I figure this is a pretty good topic to start with.

"Um… Do you have a favorite… Color?"

Again, stupid questions, to my surprise she doesn't scoff and ditch me. She actually replies!

"Yellow is the awesomest color, so naturally it's my favorite!"

This actually takes me by surprise since I expected her favorite color to be red like her 'awesome' eyes or something.

"Any particular reason you like yellow especially?"

"Something wrong with yellow?"

"NO! I-I mean you just don't, well that is, I…"

She smirks at me, flashes a grin to show there's no harm done.

"It doesn't seem like the awesome me would like yellow? I look more like a 'red person'?"

Relieved she decided to bail me out instead of continuing torturing me, I flash a hesitant smile.

"Yeah."

At this point Julchen reaches up towards her head, and pull out a little bundle of yellow I didn't notice before. She thrusts out her and and smiles brightly, "this, is Julchick!"

I stare at her for a second trying to determine if she's serious or not, when a quick glance at her beaming expression assures me that she is. I start to feel laughter bubble up in my chest, but I try to push it down. But that name! I can't believe she named the bird after herself! I take a deep breath attempting to calm myself before opening my mouth to speak. " I-I th-th-think that's a lovely n-n-n-name." Julchen quirks an eyebrow at my obviously held back laughter before I splutter and finally burst out laughing.

"fweeeeehahahahahahahaha oh my god! Haha I can't believe you, hahaha actually, ha named your bird after yourself! That is just too rich!"

Julchen puts on a pout before sticking up her nose in a kind of indignant way, " Hey! My little Julchick is totally awesome, and deserves an awesome name like me! Besides you're just jealous."

I managed to suppress my laughter for the time being, and making myself settle down, I give her what I hope is an apologetic smile. I mutter out some apologies, now feeling embarrassed for my outburst. But honestly, I think it's really cute that she named her little birdie after herself, she's like a little kid!

Julchen gives me a face at this point showing she's displeased, before breaking into a grin, "Did you know you make faces when you're thinking?"

I squeak in embarrassment, since I did not realize I made faces, though I would probably need friends who would point that out to me first for me to know. Anyways getting away from totally depressing thoughts, I turned to Julchen and we continued talking. For the rest of the night we chatted about inane things that don't matter, and drank. Me not so much, but Julchen drank a lot.

So that brings me back to the book, the car, and the panicking, Because After Julchen passed out I tried to give her to her sister, who because someone hates me I couldn't find, I dragged her to my car so I could put her somewhere while I try to figure out what to do. So I could do one of three things.

One I could throw her on the street, which wasn't really an option at all.

Two I could dig around try to find her sisters cell phone number. Or

Three take her back to the place I share with my sister.

Putting down my pencil I look at the book and consider my options. I decide two is the best course of and set upon trying to find Julchen's phone, which I find but which of course has no battery left. Seems so like her to forget to charge her mobile. Sighing I realize that I have no choice but to take option three. After I make this decision it only take a few minutes to drive home but several to lug her up the stairs, into our apartment, and into Ally's bed, which will thankfully be empty for the next couple of days since she's out of town at a comic conventions. After making sure Julchen's all right I finally drag myself to my room and fall into bed, closing my eyes so I can finally sleep. I think briefly about tonight and hope I've made a new friend, before finally drifting to sleep.

AN: Hi! I live! Y'all thought I was dead :3 but I'm not...

h'okay so I did this chapter in canadas POV but I could always redo the chapter as prussia and just have prussias POV for the rest of the fic, since my current plan involves switching between the two.

Hope you can forgive me! AUTHORESS OUT!


End file.
